It's that Time
by Redmage2
Summary: One-shot. No plot to be found here, just an idea I thought was amusing. Kagome and Inuyasha argue. Again. Updated because I've done some minor editing


Summary: No real plot to be found here, just an idea I think is amusing. Kagome and Inuyasha argue. Again.

A/N: I've had this idea for the better part of a year. I hope you all find it as amusing as I do.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, either. I'm just playing with them, while trying to keep them from going OOC.  
  
'  
  
It's that Time...  
  
'  
  
"Inuyasha, you don't even know the definition of the word 'reasonable,' do you?" As the angry shout rang out, several townsfolk slowly backed away from the odd group of people as they watched a young girl with an extremely short skirt stomp over to a menacing-looking demon in red.  
  
When they heard the demon let out a low growl, the townspeople broke and ran, screaming "Run for your lives! A girl has angered a demon! He'll kill us all!"  
  
The girl and demon in question, however, remained oblivious to the chaos they were causing in the small village. "So now I'm 'unreasonable,' huh?" the demon glared at the girl and pronounced the word in a high-pitched voice.  
  
The girl's eyes widened, then narrowed. "Is that supposed to sound like me, Inuyasha?" she asked incredulously, with a hint of danger.  
  
Obviously missing (or ignoring) the warning tone of her voice, Inuyasha snorted and returned, "Of course it is, you stupid wench! It's high- pitched, whiney, and annoying. Who else would it be?"  
  
"Why you—"the girl ground out. "Osuwari!" she screamed. Inuyasha dropped to the ground with a snarl.  
  
"Kagome, you—!"  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
A muffled "argh" was heard.  
  
"Was that another insult, Inuyasha?" without waiting for an answer, the girl glared at the twitching dog ears on the demon's head and calmly spoke again. "Osuwari."  
  
This time the only sound was a low groan, as the dog ears flattened back on Inuyasha's head.  
  
Suddenly, the girl sniffled and cried out, "Oh my God! Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" She whirled and ran into the town, crying.  
  
The human companions of the pair shifted nervously, looking between the fallen demon and the crying girl. One gave a decisive nod and started off toward town.  
  
"Houshi-sama, just where are you going?"  
  
The monk stopped and looked at his companion with a nervous grin. "Sango, I, uh...sensed a demonic presence in that building over there." He pointed his staff in the direction of the offending building.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed. "And I suppose it's just a coincidence that that building is a brothel?"  
  
The monk feigned a look of surprise. "It is? Imagine that... But Sango, think of all those poor women. They must be terribly frightened." A slightly glazed look appeared in his eyes as he edged slowly toward the town.  
  
Sango marched over, grabbed his robes at the shoulder, and pulled him back to where Inuyasha was dragging himself out of his self-created hole. He glared at them. "We'll stay in the damn town. There, are you happy?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, Kagome-sama was the one who desired to stop for the day. I'm sure she'll be pleased with your decision."  
  
Inuyasha glared at the town for a few seconds before he stalked out to the forest they had been traveling through and jumped into the nearest tree, muttering darkly to himself about nosy humans.  
  
Sango and Miroku tiredly looked into the village, where they could see Kagome calmly walking back toward them.  
  
"Kagome-sama," called Miroku. "Inuyasha has decided that we may stop for the evening."  
  
She instantly brightened. "Good! Where is he?"  
  
Sango coughed lightly before looking back at the forest. "I don't think he'll be staying with us this evening, Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome frowned slightly, then smiled at them. "Well, you guys go up ahead. I'll talk him into coming with us." She walked lightly over to the trees where Inuyasha was resting.  
  
Sango's eyes widened slightly with panic, while Miroku brought a hand to his head and shook it slightly. He looked at Sango. "Well, I suppose we should follow, to stop them from killing each other."  
  
Sango nodded and started off after Kagome. Suddenly, she froze in place, her eyebrow twitching in anger. Her fist shot out and caught Miroku on the side of his face without warning as she growled, "Keep your hands to yourself, _houshi_-sama."  
  
Miroku rubbed his sore face and followed after her, warily watching her Hiraikotsu. Or maybe he was watching something else in the vicinity. Whichever the case was, he wisely chose to follow Sango's advice, for the time being.  
  
As they approached the forest, they could hear Inuyasha yelling again. "—bunch of nosy humans! All they'll do is stare. And maybe you're forgetting that this is supposed to be a SECRET!"  
  
Kagome's angry voice could be heard next. "How could I forget? You're always yelling about it. Do you think I'm going to go telling everyone I see? Gah! You really are impossible!"  
  
"I thought I was unreasonable," Inuyasha shot back.  
  
"How could I forget that?" Kagome was clearly annoyed  
  
"Well, I dunno. I guess you aren't that bright," Inuyasha returned smugly.  
  
"Why you—I'd like to see you do half as well at school as I do!" she yelled back angrily.  
  
"Keh. Who cares about your stupid school? You should just be glad let you go back to it sometimes."  
  
"Let me? LET ME? You don't let me! I have to force my way back! Just like I had to force you to let us stop here tonight! Why do I even bother? It's not like you care or anything," Kagome's voice saddened.  
  
"What? Kagome, that's not what I—"  
  
"Look, never mind. I'm going to go back to the village to ENJOY my night here. Have fun in your tree," Kagome cut him off and marched through the trees back to the town. As she neared Miroku and Sango, they could hear her muttering. "Inuyasha no baka. This is so NOT my night. My feet hurt, I have a headache, and my cramps—"she moaned and slowed down her furious pace.  
  
After she passed them, they looked at each other, then up at the darkening sky, which held no trace of a moon to brighten the night. Sango spoke first. "You know, my mother always told me that women who were around each other for a long time tended to..." She looked at her companion and blushed fiercely. "Tended to, uh, have their...um...at the same time, uh...never mind."  
  
Miroku looked up at the evening sky with a small smile. "Aa. Well, apparently that holds true for hanyous and women as well." He shook his head. "I really hate this time of the month."  
  
'  
  
Sooo...Inuyasha's grumpier than normal, and Kagome's got PMS and mood swings. There's a combination I would never want to deal with. Hope you all enjoyed.  
  
Also, I would like to thank Silver Ash for her wonderful review and constructive criticism, and Jerry507 for his helpful comments as well.


End file.
